


Silence. Watch.

by IcePhoenix96



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O Universe, AU, Alpha!Reader, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta!James, F/F, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega!Aleks, Other, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, girl!james, might continue this fic, threesome with the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePhoenix96/pseuds/IcePhoenix96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is a female beta mated to Aleks, a male omega, which is weird enough. Tack onto that the fact that they both have the same truemate- you, their alpha.</p><p>This is set in the A/B/O universe, which is a quite unique trope that many of you may not be acquainted with. norabombay has written a wonderful introduction to the universe:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/403644/chapters/665489</p><p>Honestly it's shameless, hot smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This had no beta, so all the mistakes were mine. On top of that, this is my first "finished" written work ever and my first fanfiction. I mean no harm to the real people, Aleks and James, who are hilarious in their own right, but also can be very sexy and inspiring. Well done you two.

I stepped into the store and the first thing I noted was the glaring lights that cast an ugly shade of yellow across the store. Then my eyes slid to the cashier who’s staring at me. The beta male lowered his eyes respectfully as soon as our eyes met. I glanced over the short blonde boy and sniffed, _unmated._ This thought came uninvited and initiated a pang of emptiness in me. My wolf whined at the lack of a mate, and I gritted my teeth. I did not come here to find a mate. It’s been 27 years, and our mate has not appeared. _I have to be patient. They will show themselves soon enough._

With this pep talk done, I continued shopping. The kitchen in the house was out of the essentials: eggs, cereal, chicken, beef, milk, etc. The grocery store was small, so when _they_ walked in, it’s all I can do to not immediately rush over and claim them. Their smell drifted to my nose, spicy and musky. I could feel my canines elongate and push out and over my bottom lips, the mating instinct rose and my wolf howled to claim my mat- mates?

As soon as I saw them, I could tell that they’ve mated each other. The claim is weak at best and would easily be severed. My mates are a female beta and a male omega. They held hands as they perused the store, taking their time. _Claim them. Mate them. They are mine._ I shut my eyes and breathed deeply to try and relax, but their combined scent was overwhelming and only set off a low fire in my stomach. I could feel the red bleed into my eyes as I struggled to calm the Alpha instincts.

_I can wait. I can talk to them. I can woo them. Stop._

Slowly my wolf backed down, but not without allowing me one last whiff of their scent with the wolf-heightened senses.

I opened my eyes to find them in front of me, staring.

“You ok there?” The beta female addressed me. I took the time to note her almond eyes and dark hair. She had curves, but covered them with a hoodie and jeans. She’s clearly trying to act dominant to make up for the lack of Alpha strength in their relationship.

“I’m...I’m fine, thank you. Cramps.” I flashed a toothy grimace at her.

“Oh, Jesus, that fucking sucks. I know mine are the worst, two pads and two ultra tampons a day!” She threw up her arms in exasperation. 

The omega male was silently judging me this whole time. I did not forget him and took this opportunity to note his strong eyebrows and fair skin that seemed to glow. I was shaken out of my reverie when he rolled his eyes as muttered, “Yeah, you’re so goddamn moody before and during. It’s two weeks of hell.”

“What was that? Did I hear you griping, Mr. Shits-blood-because-I-refuse-to-take-suppressants? You’re just as much of an asshole as me, and sometimes we sync up!”

The omega flushed prettily and fired back, “It’s not my fault. They’re too expensive! You know that.”

 They faced each other, and I could see the omega’s bite on his neck. It’s faint and nothing like an alpha claim. It’s strange to find a mated omega male and beta female pair since they could not reproduce. Omega males could only impregnate female omegas, because their sperm is too weak to penetrate the eggs of a beta or alpha. The beta female has no way of impregnating anyone else, but can be impregnated by a beta male or an alpha. Maybe they do not wish to have children, but merely have a companion for life.

Suddenly the female turned to me and said, “Sorry, Aleks is an asshole.”

“Jamie, what the hell?” Aleks frowned and huffed out.

I nodded amicably and murmured, “I’m sorry to have disturbed you. I’ll be on my way.”

They both fell silent and I felt their eyes on me when I bought my groceries and headed out. _You should have talked to them. Told them your name. They’re your mates. Why the hell are you leaving?_ I warred with my wolf, my instincts and inner self.

_Because they’ve chosen each other already. I do not wish to interfere in what is clearly a successful relationship. This is not the Middle Age; we do not have to mate with our soul mates now._

My wolf quieted but still rumbled its disappointment. I lifted my hood over my head and quickly made my way through a back alley as a shortcut to my car. Rarely do I feel defenseless as an alpha in a world filled to the brim with humans, and I took classes at a local martial arts gym. However, I didn’t carry a gun, because I thought it was quite ridiculous when I could easily knock someone out and have them arrested.

Nonetheless, I was taken by surprise when a familiar scent pressed up against my back. A dull, silver knife was pushed against my throat. “My bad, babe, but we need money.” It’s my mate, the female, Jamie.


	2. Mating Aleks

The threat was practically nonexistent, so when my wolf rose to the surface, it was partially the comment on their welfare…but mostly because at that moment Aleks patted me down for my wallet.

_They think they’re dominant. Your mate is challenging you. Both are. They are not taken care of. Provide. Claim. Mate._

My groceries dropped to the floor, forgotten, as I knocked the knife from her hand and whirled around. I could see the reflection of my glowing red eyes in her wide eyes.

“ _Aleks, stand still._ ” I felt him shiver behind me as he obeyed, my alpha voice allowed no room for resistance.

 I looked at Jamie who was snarling at me, but unable to leave so long as my hand held her wrist. I allowed a smirk to reveal my sharp teeth, “You’ve challenged me, mate. You are mine, as I am yours, and I will prove it.”

“What the fuck-“ Jamie started on a fiery growl.

 _“Silence. Watch. “_ I barked out. Her lip is furled up; revealing a fang, but her fierceness impressed me.

I turned around and found Aleks watching me intently. He wasn’t as passive as other omegas, but he couldn’t fight instincts, just as I couldn’t. I lifted my nose and sniffed softly. He was wet. In fact, we was sopping wet.

“You’re ready for me, darling.” I purred, stepping closer to that heady scent. He smelled of cinnamon and pine trees. _Mate._

I reached him and took his head in my hands. His eyes were dark, black, but his wolf flashed at the sight of my red eyes, and for a moment his eyes were amber.

Our lips met and I was in no mood to be gentle. I was upset that they had to go to such lengths for money, and worried about what they’d been through. I showed my distress in our clashing of lips. I nipped at his lip and he whined, low in his throat. Our tongues battled, and I won entrance into his mouth, to take inventory and claim. When we broke apart, we were both panting, and the scent of his slick was making me delirious with need.

My hand drifted down to his jeans and I undid the buttons and zippers. In a rush, I pulled him down to the floor of the alley. I took off my jacket and placed under him, then pushed him onto his hands and knees, with his ass in the air. I wasted no time in pushing his boxer briefs and jeans to his knees and nearly groaned at the stronger scent of his wetness. Goosebumps popped out across his skin as the cold air met his hot skin.

“Aleks, you’re so fucking wet. It’s dripping down your leg.” I couldn’t resist settling myself behind him and giving his puckered hole a taste. He tasted sweet as honey, so I licked harder and faster. He groaned and pushed back, trying to get more from me. I worked my way past his tight entrance and into his silken hole.

“Fuuuuuck, yes.” I heard him murmur.

I took my tongue out and asked, “What was that?”

Aleks whimpered and said, louder, “Fuck me!”

I grinned and replied, “No problem, sweetheart.”

Then probed his hole with my index finger, slowly working it in, but he quickly pushed back, groaning. I smirked and worked the finger in and out of him, until he was loose enough for another.

I worked him up to three before I reached around and grasped his dick in my hand. His eyes were shut tight, focusing and pushing back onto my fingers in a steady rhythm.  At this new sensation his eyes flew open and he looked down at my hand that rubbed over his slit to gather the precome that had been pearling at the top. I pumped his cock once, and then twice, then slowly matched the rhythm of my fingers in his ass. He moaned and shouted, “More!”

I replied by adding a fourth and upping the speed. His hips were rocking back and forth, and sweat was beading on his forehead. He was close.

I was surprised when I was able to add a fifth finger to his slick hole and eventually my fist was disappearing, sucked into him. I positioned my fist sideways so that it pushed against his prostate and he cried out.  I fisted him with one hand and withdrew the other from his red, straining cock to tease his perineum and then rub his balls. He was whining, long and throaty, and then he turned and locked pleading eyes with mine.

I understood and calmly said, “ _Come for me, Aleks.”_

With a shout his cock spurted come and his ass clenched around my fist, sucking it in deeper and holding onto it. As he came off his high, he collapsed to the ground on my jacket, exhausted.


	3. Mating Both of Them

I reached beside him, into my jacket, and withdrew a feminine wipe that I used to clean my hand and arm.

I turned to Jamie and saw that her snarl had lapsed into a sort of dazed, aroused look. As soon as she made eye contact with me her snarl was back and she snapped at me. The alpha in me was amused and turned on. I had yet to get off and my cock was out of my sheath and straining in my tight jeans.

I cornered the growling Jamie and crowded her against the alley wall. She made to snap at me so I lunged in and placed my sharpened teeth against her neck. She stilled, and then I tightened my grip on her neck, closing deeper until I drew a spot of blood. Jamie submitted and went lax. I shoved a leg between hers and held her armpits to keep her upright.

“I enjoy your spirit, Jamie, but you don’t need to play act as a dominant anymore. I will take care of you and Aleks. You may speak.” I murmured into her ear.

“Don’t _ever_ use your Alpha speak on me or Aleks again. We are your mates and you will respect us, you asshole.” Jamie spit out.

I lifted my head and smelled her hair. Then I responded gently, “Then do not assault me. It is a challenge that I cannot resist. I will not use the Alpha speak on either of you in normal situations, only in especially dire circumstances. When..rrr…either of you are in danger.” The mere thought of it brought my wolf to attention and I glanced around the alley to make sure no one had watched or was near, even though I would have smelled them before the stepped foot into the alleyway.

Jamie muttered her consent, but it seemed soft. It was unusual for her and it garnered my attention. I focused back on her and found that during my brief reverie she had been grinding on my leg and nuzzling my neck. I found both very pleasing and moved from her armpits to grip her hips and drive her harder against my thigh. Her breath caught and her eyes flashed blue. Her long black hair framed her pretty round face and full, cherry lips. I couldn’t help myself so I reached in and caught her lips in mine. She moaned into my mouth and I took the opportunity to push past her lips and map out her mouth. She didn’t even fight like Aleks did, just willingly submit and allowed me control of the situation. I think she enjoyed the relinquishing of power and the freedom of allowing someone else responsibility. It spoke of how much she had gone through that she so easily allowed me to be in charge.

I broke from her mouth to kiss and lick along her jaw and neck. I stopped where I had drawn that bit of blood. I grasped her hips and thrust them powerfully along my thigh and, at the same time, I bit into her neck to claim her as mine. She gasped and moaned her thighs tensing and squeezing mine. Blood seeped from the wound before it stitched together, leaving behind a nice scar that was clear and announced for all to see that Jamie was mine.

With that I worked her shirt up as well as her sports bra and teased one nipple while gently mouthing the other. Her moans grew louder and I noted that her nipple were very sensitive. I tweaked and pinched her nipples until I could feel a wet patch forming on my jeans where her apex was coming in contact with my thigh.

I grinned and started to undo her jeans and underwear, white granny panties. I found them adorable and quite normal, which made it all the sexier. I worked them down to her ankles and followed until I was on my knees in front of her. She watched me with hooded eyes as I kissed, licked, and nipped my way from her calves to her inner thighs. There I kneaded and softly brushed then wetly kissed. I subconsciously moved to scent her where her smell was strongest and made a soft whine when I discovered her labia was hairless. She noticed my distress and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“You shaved your hair off down here. It holds your scent, but now all I smell is…dove soap.” I looked up at her sadly and then licked where hair should be.

“I-ah-I’m sorry. Fuck. I…I won’t wax down there again. Goddamn.”

Satisfied and more than a little aroused, I dove into her sweet center. I licked up the dripping wetness she had leaked through her panties and jeans. Then I delved into her lips and gave her clit a long, hard lick. Her thighs spasmed on either side of my head and she gave a short cry. I grinned into her sopping wet pussy and started a rhythm. When her thighs stopped threatening to crush my head, I probed her vagina with my finger and then pressed it inside her. She was tight, but was so worked up that her body welcomed the intrusion. I quickly added another finger into the mix and matched the pace that my tongue had set.

Meanwhile, Aleks had gathered enough strength to sit up and watch the two. His member quickly rose and he was soon reaching down to gather his own slick to wet his cock with. He moved up behind his alpha and reached around her and quickly undid her jeans and shoved them down with her lace panties.

I smiled when I felt Aleks behind me. I was glad to be able to give pleasure to both of my mates at the same time. He fumbled with my panties and I spread my legs. Then I introduced another finger into Jamie and quickened my pace.

Aleks pushed into me and took no time to start thrusting up into me, which caused my pussy to tighten around him and my nose to bump into Jamie’s pubic bone. I started stroking against a rough patch on Jamie’s vaginal walls that made her moan loudly and lean back against the cool alley wall. She thrust her hips onto my fingers and face in time with my own thrusts.

Aleks and Jamie were both close and their thrusts were growing erratic. I clenched around Aleks in time with him pulling out and he groaned, dropping his head against my shoulder and biting there.

My free hand reached behind me and found Aleks’ entrance and I found him as loose as I had left him, his hole was wide open and puffy. With much pleasure, I pushed my fist back into him which caused him to shout, “Fuck!” He started to thrust into me and then push back onto my fist. I could feel his rapidly approaching release and started speeding up my little laps against Jamie’s nub and thrusting deeper and harder into her positively wet pussy.

It wasn’t long before Jamie cried out her release. Aleks was still thrusting into me so I turned my head to where he was bent over me, because he was taller, and I bit into his neck, claiming him. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he immediately started coming, even as he fainted from the overwhelming stimulation. I withdrew my hand from Jamie’s pussy to give one pump to my unsheathed cock and tightened my pussy around Aleks’ still coming cock and I came.


	4. Mating Jamie

I moved my jacket under Aleks and lowered Jamie to my lap. She and I waited for a moment, to catch our breath, before we started kissing again. We started out slow, our tongues gently caressed each other and teeth nipping to tease one another, but then something changed.  The kiss grew sloppy and wet, sometimes our lips hovered a centimeter apart, just sharing air. My hand travelled from where it was resting on her stomach to find her center.

“You’re wet.” I whispered against her lips.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” Jamie teased.

A smirk appeared on my lips as I figured out exactly what I was going to do.

Fill her with pups.

I instructed her to crouch above me and I rubbed my sheath, teasing it until my cock started to rise. Then I pressed it to her apex and started thrusting against the outside of her pussy.

While I was working my cock out, I was also rubbing Aleks’ dick. He was young and his refractory period was almost as short as a woman’s. His cock rose quickly under my ministrations. With a soft contented sigh, I pressed down and he was swallowed into my pussy.

This new stimulus allowed my cock to rise to an impressive eight inches that I teased Jamie with. She huffed and eased down, only able to comfortably fit four inches at first. She and I were on our knees, so I thrust into her gently, working more of my length into her, while fucking back on Aleks’ five inches that were more than enough to get me comfortably full.

Soon enough, I could fit all of my cock into her and I started to ramp up the rhythm. One of her hands was at her breast, teasing her nipple; the other was rubbing her clit ferociously. The pleasure of both being in Jamie and being fucked by Aleks’ cock was enough to push me closer and closer to my climax. I was thrusting so hard into Jamie that her body was momentarily lifted from the ground and her breasts bounced up and down. I reached around her and shoved her hand away and started to rub her nub in time with my thrusts. I picked up speed and began pounding into Jamie as deep as possible, and her moans were so loud it was a wonder we hadn’t been interrupted yet. Aleks’ cock had enough and starting coming into me, but I wasn’t done. I removed my hand from her clit and used both to grip Jamie’s hips tight to keep her steady as I pounded as deep into her as possible, and then I started feeling my cock grow thicker. The base started to catch on the rim of her pussy, until I couldn’t pull out, only thrust deeper into her.

When my cock started to spurt my hot come into her, Jamie screamed her release, her vagina convulsing and sucking me in even deeper.

With a shuddering sigh, I laid against the alley wall, my ass on my shirt and Jamie snoozing on top of me. I gripped her hand in mine and stroked her hair. It was a soft as one could imagine.

It was about 30 minutes before Aleks slowly sat up and looked around blearily.

“Hello, handsome.” I grinned at him.

He pouted at me, “You fucker. You knotted her, but not me? Pun intended.”

I shrugged, “Dude, you passed out. When you snooze, you lose.”

My cocked finally plopped out of Jamie with a gross sound and I grimaced.

“Hey, Aleks, can you reach into my jacket and toss me a wipe?”

“Fine, yeah.” Aleks muttered, obviously still upset. He tossed it at my face, but I caught it before it made contact. I quickly cleaned myself and Jamie before tossing the wipe in a random direction and standing.

“Can you lift her? We should head back to my house.”

Aleks nodded and tossed Jamie over his shoulder after fastening his pants and pulling up hers.

I led him to my Honda Accord and he sat her up in the back and buckled her up then muttered, “Lazy fuck.”

I snorted into my hand as I slipped into the passenger seat.

My mates were awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this has a weird cadence to it, it's because I was picturing all of this happening at the time of writing it down. There isn't much "fluff", because I was trying to get it directly from my brain into words. Also, it was pretty much a day dream I conjured up while in that weird place between being asleep and being awake. If y'all liked it and you want more, let me know. I've got others ideas rattling around, but I dunno if this fandom can handle the smuttiness that is my mind.


End file.
